


Kimzu smut

by Iregertnothing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Got em! It was actually sad fluff!Haha! Got em!





	Kimzu smut

There she was, gripping onto the steel wire. She was choking him, she was killing him. Adien Watshi wasn't the smartest, or the kindest, or the most cunning. But he was her brother. There was nothing that could change that. But Kizu couldn't help but feel so guilty. She felt that Usotsuki was murdered, she felt that she was one who was supposed to die. And yet, she's breathing the same air she had always breathed in. It hurts. Though she is alive and well. 

It's been days since Monokuma had appearingly died, the food storage kept refilling everyday and the animals in the petting are healthy and fed. And yet, no Monokuma was spotted to cause any trouble. It was her fault, she was the one who pressed that button and "Killed" him. If she would've just waited, or killed someone herself, then she would've gone home to the apartment she and her brother had once shared. Everything was her fault, and she knew it.

* * *

 

Another three weeks of Monokuma, the other remaining students had finally settled and gave up on escaping the school, they had everything they needed here. Meanwhile, Kizu had developed nightmares of the incident with her brother's trial. Though, sometime he would die differently, a knife in the stomach, poison, being chopped up in little pieces. However he had met his fate, it would all link back to Kizu as the murderer, yet Usotsuki Warai was executed in her place.

As days becomes months, Kizu's nightmares had worsened with every night. She had once a dream where she was actually murdering her brother and getting away of it. Kizu began to lose sleep and would stay up all night trying to comfort herself. As what feels that the nights got longer, Kizu's sanity was being stripped away from her guilt and grief that consumed her. One night, there a specific dream that would rewind and replay in her mind, her brother dies the same way with a steel fox trap around his neck. Instead this time, her best friend, Kim Lee, would be blamed for the murder. No matter how many times Kizu would pled for their votes to be on her. Kim was executed in her place. 

This was the most damaging dream she has had, and at times Kim would die in horrific ways as Kizu's fragile mind was being tortured by her despair. She laid in her bed for weeks in her own sorrows, only to leave and return with foods she could easily eat without hands. She's gotten used to it. She still can't open doors by herself yet, but she's trying her hardest. Even keep her dorm room open just the slightest so that she can use her stub to expand it.

* * *

It's been an entire year since Monokuma had disappeared. Kizu's nightmares had stopped being about her brother's death, instead they are replaced with her brother blaming her for the murder of Kim Lee. She soon believed him after weeks of mental torture, the more he would tell her the more she believed. And every single time, she would breakdown and sob. Tho this was never true and Kim was doing just fine. She's even gotten nicer and started to make bonds with the remaining students.

One day when Kizu was struggling to eat an apple Kim dashed in the kitchen and gave her hug "Zu-zu! I haven't seen you in so long! I'm so glad you're okay!" She smiled.

Kizu blushed "H-hello."

"Where did you go? I was afraid you've done something awful with yourself! You know I worry about you!"

"Kim I'm okay. See? I was just... Hiding is all!" 

Kim tightens her arms closer to Kizu and pouted "But why did you hide from me? Your bestest friend ever?"

Kizu looked at her feet and frowned, her mind was struggling to find an ecuse "Because I didn't want you to hate me! Yes! I didn't want to share my feelings... For... You..." Kizu began to lower her voice. Maybe that wasn't the best lie, though, it wasn't an actual lie either. Kim cocked her head "Feelings for me?" She asked. Kizu pressed her lips and looked away from Kim "Maybe." She answers 

Kim smiled lightly "Would you like to talk privately in my dorm?"

Kizu's eyes widened and her eyes furrowed "Sure?"

* * *

 

Kim unlocked her door and welcomed Kizu inside. It was nice and neat, posters looked as if they were just bought. Clothes were in neat piles, folded and put away. The complete opposite of Kizu's self-made dungeon. Kim quickly locks the door behind her and tackles Kizu onto her bed and pinned her down "Weh! K-Kim! W-what are you d-doing!?" Kizu quivered. Kim proceeds to deliver hundreds of gentle small kisses on Kizu's forehead "I've missed you so much Zu-zu~ you were gone for so long I thought of the worst!" She quickly pulled Kizu into a loving hug continued to rain kisses on her cheek.

"Weh~ but why? I didn't do anything special..." Kizu argued.

"You've made it to is far in the game right? I know it's sad, but I'm so glad you made it this far." She continues to press her soft tender lips against Kizu's skin "I love you, so so so soooo much!" 

Kizu became red and covered her face, greatly embarrassed by Kim's comments "Aw, why are you hiding that adorable face? Am I not worthy of looking at it anymore?"

"N-no... I-I thought w-we were going to t-talk..."

"We are talking aren't we?"

"N-no! You're flirting!"

"Is that a bad thing? You can can always stop me Zu-zu~"

Kizu pouted uncovered her face "I just don't understand. Why do you like me so much? I'm the weakest link in the entire group. I killed my brother, I lost my hands, I haven't showered in forever. I'm disgusting!" 

Kim leaned over and kissed her puffball "Kizzy, you mean the world to me." 

Kizu's eyes widened and began to water "It's been so long... Since I've been called 'Kizzy' Kim. I... I..." Kizu quivered and a stream of tears escaped from her eyes "Oh honey, don't say another word okay? I'll protect and care for you from now on." Kim cooed.

Kizu sniffled and wiped her eyes "Kim Lee, I love you so much...too." she hiccups. Kim pulled her into a tighter hug and sighed happily. The weak strands of Kizu's mind were slowly being repaired though this day.

* * *

It was another morning, but today was unusual for Kizu. The air felt lighter, life seemed to be more barrable, and she was happier. She hadn't left Kim's dorm at all yesterday, she enjoyed being with her. Life just seemed more magical around her. 

Though the day Kizu followed Kim around and the two would spend time together, Kim would uncontrollablely kiss and hug the life out of Kizu, while Kizu herself would try to duplicate those actions to outmatch her lover's undying support.

The day ends with the two kissed each other goodnight and it was another good day. Finally, Kizu was beginning to feel whole again.

* * *

 

A loud ringing bell woke Kizu up, this sound was strangely familiar "Upupupu! Wake up bastards, the headmaster is back baby! If you don't come to the cafeteria in five minutes I'm murdering everyone in this god damn school, alright?!" He chuckled. Kizu's eyes became watery, her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, it was harder to breathe, and her head spun. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to see his face. He's suppose to be dead!

Kim brushed Kizu's hair with her hand "Hey, it's okay. We're going to be okay, he won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it. I promise." She said in a hushed tone. Kizu quaked and cried into Kim's shoulders, the world began to crumble again and the strands of her mind were being stripped away once again. She wanted to leave, this was a living nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Got em! It was actually sad fluff!
> 
> Haha! Got em!


End file.
